My Sunshine (Kaisoo)
by lee kaisoo
Summary: Jongin benci hujan. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di kereta membuatnya sadar. Bahwa seberapa pun derasnya hujan, maka Kyungsoo adalah mentari. Yang membuat harinya indah dengan pelangi.


My Sunshine

Author :

Lee Kaisoo

Lenght :

Oneshoot

Genre :

Romance, Family, GS

Cast :

Kim Jongin (Namja)

Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Summary :

Jongin benci hujan. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di kereta membuatnya sadar. Bahwa seberapa pun derasnya hujan, maka Kyungsoo adalah mentari. Yang membuat harinya indah dengan pelangi.

Caa~ ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish di sini. Setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi pembaca, akhirnya berkat dorongan dari Earth teleporth/ Amazing Kaisoo saya berani mempublish ff. Hehe. Karena masih newbie saya mohon bantuan, kritik, dan sarannya. Gamsahamnisa ^^ *bow bareng KaiSoo*

Hari ini Seoul hujan dengan deras. Seorang namja sedang terduduk di stasiun, berteduh bersama dengan para calon penumpang lain. Hari ini benar-benar buruk baginya. Yah, bisa kita lihat dari penampilannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Rambut berantakan, baju yang tidak rapi- basah pada beberapa bagian, dan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh suara kedatangan kereta. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera naik ke dalam kereta dan mencari tempat duduk di belakang. Well, setidaknya setelah hari yang panjang dia membutuhkan ketenangan. Dan duduk di gerbong bagian belakang setidaknya lebih lenggang dibanding bagian depan.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan namja yang menjadi tokoh utama kita kali ini? Namanya adalah Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa semester dua jurusan Mechanical Engineering di Seoul University. Badannya tinggi, dan tegap. Orang-orang bilang dia sexy, apalagi ketika sedang menari-dia dancer, ngomong-ngomong. Wajahnya tampan, dan kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan orang Korea pada umumnya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tidak baik bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Dia baru bisa memejamkan matanya sekitar pukul 4.00 dini hari, setelah menyelesaikan tugas menggambar-ragum-yang-super-menjengkelkan. Tugas menggambar mesin yang diberikan oleh Prof. Jang, seorang profesor yang sama menyebalkannya dengan tugasnya. Dan entah karena terlalu lelah, atau memang alarm yang mati akhirnya Jongin bangun pukul 7.30 padahal kelas akan dimulai pukul 8.00. Dan sepertinya motor kesayangannya juga turut menambah kesialannya pagi ini, karena motor sport berwarna merah itu tiba-tiba mogok.

Mau tidak mau dia akhirnya memilih untuk naik bus, kendaraan yang tidak bersahabat di pagi hari karena pasti penuh sesak. Seakan belum cukup, tabung yang dia gunakan untuk menyimpan tugas-menggambar-ragum-menjengkelkan itu terbuka tutupnya dan menyebabkan kertas berukuran A2 itu terinjak penumpang lain. Apakah kalian merasa Jongin masih beruntung? Tentu saja dia masih beruntung kalau saja kelas pertama bukan Prof. Jang dan dia tidak terlambat. Ditambah melihat hasil tugas seorang Kim Jongin yang sekarang sudah mirip kertas sampah itu, profesor tua berkepala botak itu langsung mendepaknya keluar. Oh, dengan tambahan tugas tentunya.

Jongin tidak ingin bertambah sial hari ini, maka dari itu dia memutuskan segera pulang ke rumah –karena sebenarnya dia tidak ada kelas lain hari ini. Dan kini seorang Kim Jongin berada di dalam kereta dengan keadaan menyedihkan, di siang hari yang hujan.

**- Jongin POV -**

Masih pukul 11.30 dan diluar hujan deras, sepertinya perutku lapar juga karena semalam aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan. Aku merenung, apa aku harus bersujud pada eomma karena aku tidak sengaja memecahkan piring saat mencucinya kemarin. Apakah gara-gara sebuah piring Kim Jongin mengalami hari sesial ini? Saat aku sedang serius berpikir mengenai piring, tiba-tiba dihadapanku terpampang sebuah gambar rumah dengan matahari diatasnya. Gambar sederhana khas anak-anak, dengan torehan cat air. Aku mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang menyodorkannya, ternyata seorang gadis. Gadis mungil berkulit putih dan bermata sipit, manis juga –walau Kyungsoo jauh lebih manis tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau bersedih? Apa karena hari ini hujan? Baekki juga tidak suka hujan, karena Baekki akan menemui eomma dengan baju yang basah dan kata eomma itu bisa membuat Baekki sakit." kata gadis itu kemudian. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya, kenapa gadis ini berkata seolah-olah dia adalah anak kecil. Padahal meskipun postur tubuhnya kecil dan wajahnya imut, aku yakin setidaknya usianya tidak jauh beda dariku. "Kata eomma meskipun banyak hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi ketika kau pulang ke rumah pasti semuanya akan lebih baik. Eomma juga bilang bahwa setelah hujan deras pasti matahari akan datang dan membuat pelangi tercipta di langit." gadis itu terus bicara, dan aku mulai tertarik untuk menjawabnya. "Rumah?" jawabku singkat. "Ne, rumah. Tapi eomma bilang rumah bukanlah tempat. Rumah adalah dimana kita akan mendapat banyak cinta. Dan bagi Baekki, Yeolli adalah matahari Baekki." entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, tapi aku melihat pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona saat mengatakannya.

**- End of Jongin POV -**

Jongin terlihat mengangkat alis saat memandang gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan yang tinggi-sangat tinggi sebenarnya, datang sambil tersenyum. "Di sini ternyata, aku pikir kau duduk dimana Baekki" kata pemuda itu sambil memakaikan gadis tadi mantel. "Yeolli~ Baekki ngantuk" gadis itu menjawab sambil mengerjab- ngerjabkan matanya imut. "Tidurlah, kalau kita sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu" kata pemuda tadi sambil mengusak kepala Baekki dnegan lembut. Sadar bahwa daritadi pemuda di depannya memperhatikan mereka, pemuda tinggi itu memandang Jongin.

"Ah.. mianhamnida, apakah Baekki mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Yeolli tadi. "Ah, aniya. Dia hanya menunjukkan gambarnya kepadaku" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Apakah hari ini hari yang tidak baik untukmu?" tanya pemuda bernama Chanyeol tadi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku Kim Jongin. Well, yeah.. Apakah penampilanku sangat buruk?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa kecil."Tidak, tapi biasanya Baekki hanya akan menunjukkan gambarnya kepada seseorang yang ingin dia hibur" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau?" tanya Jongin menggantung. "Aku adalah kekasihnya" jawab Chanyeol dengan mantab.

"Aku dan Baekki berteman sejak usia kami 10 tahun. Baekki adalah anak yang ceria dan manis, sampai lima tahun lalu keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan. Ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya sekarang mengalami depresi dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sejak saat itu Baekki seperti mengalami trauma, dan karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga di Korea akhirnya dia tinggal dengan keluarga ku. Sekarang, dia terlihat seperti anak-anak bukan? Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur bahwa Baekki tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan siapapun. Dia bisa tinggal dengan nyaman di rumahku, karena dia selalu berkata bahwa rumah adalah tempat dimana kita mendapatkan banyak cinta. Dia jug selalu yakin bahwa sekeras apapun badai, tapi matahari akan selalu datang dan membawa pelangi" Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil memandang wajah Baekki yang telah terlelap. "Ah, kenapa aku jadi mengatakan banyak hal dan cerewet" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa dengan suara beratnya. "Baekki gadis yang hebat, sangat hebat" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tulus. "Jongin-ssi, sepertinya kami harus turun disini" kata Chanyeol sambil membangunkan Baekki.

"Ah, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu" kata Baekki yang sudah terbangun sambil menyerahkan lukisannya tadi pada Jongin. "Apa tidak apa-apa Baekki?" tanya Jongin ragu. "Ani, semoga hari mu menyenangkan. Dan segeralah pulang ke rumahmu, untuk bertemu dengan mataharimu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan melambai.

Jongin duduk sendirian, sambil terus memikirkan perkataan Baekki. Rumah dan matahari. Jongin punya keluarga, eomma, appa, dan Taemin noona yang menyayanginya. Tapi Jongin rasa bukan itu yang Baekki maksud. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

From: Soo baby

Subject: Kau dimana?

Message: Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi pagi menelpon mu untuk membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku menghubungi eomma mu dan beliau bilang kau sudah berangkat. Aku bertanya pada Sehun dan dia bilang kau tadi tidak masuk kelas. Ada apa? Jangan membuatku kawatir :(

Jongin tersenyum, kekasihnya ini memang selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mengkhawatirkannya disaat terjadi sesuatu. Dia rasa, dia telah menemukan jawaban dari apa yang Baekki katakan.

To: Soo baby

Subject: Maaf..

Message: Aku tadi pagi bangun terlambat dan terlalu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi chagi. Aku akan ke rumahmu, tunggu aku. Dan apa kau memasak sesuatu? Aku belum makan nasi dari kemarin ngomong-ngomong.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah pesan balasan masuk lagi ke smartphone berwarna hitam itu.

From: Soo baby

Subject: Aku mencintaimu

Message: Kau membuatku benar-benar kawatir! Baiklah, aku menunggu mu. Ah, aku sudah memasak. Eomma appa sedang ke Gyeonggi untuk menjenguk ahjussi. Aku mencintaimu :*

Jongin kembali tersenyum, perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

From: Soo baby

Subject: Saranghae Mrs. Kim

Message: Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu :*

Kemudian Jongin memasukkan smartphone nya ke dalam tas. Dia tersenyum, mengingat bahwa dia belum memberikan kabar pada yeojachingunya. Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil bermata bulat yang sangat manis. Mereka adalah teman sekelas saat duduk di bangku pertama Senior High School. Dan sudah dua tahun ini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita hebat kedua yang dia kenal setelah ibunya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat perasaannya yang kacau menjadi jauh lebih baik. Hei, bukankah Kyungsoo adalah mataharinya. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang menjadi matahari bagi Baekki. Jongin menerawang dan mengingat kejadian setahun lalu.

**-Flashback on-**

Jongin merasa buruk, hari ini adalah pengumuman penerimaan SM Art University. Dan dia dinyatakan gagal karena saat test masuk dia tidak dapat menari dengan baik. Hal ini tentu saja terjadi dikarenakan cedera kakinya yang belum sembuh. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang pohon-pohon yang ada di sana- taman belakang sekolahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Jongin" dan ketika dia menoleh, dia mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu mendekat dan tiba-tiba memeluk Jongin. "Soo.." belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya gadis itu memotong. "Biar, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku ingin memeluk Jongin. Hanya ingin memeluk Jongin seperti ini" gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang lirih. Jongin merasa dadanya basah, apakah gadisnya menangis?

"Soo, kenapa kau menangis heum?" kata Jongin lembut. Entah kenapa amarah yang tadi menguasainya lenyap, berganti dengan rasa cemas ketika melihat gadisnya menangis. "Aku, aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa membantu Jongin meraih mimpi. Aku kekasih yang tidak berguna. Harusnya saat itu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Jongin bisa cepat sembuh" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Hati Jongin menghangat, kekasihnya selalu memperhatikannya dengan baik. Bahkan merasa bersalah akan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan salahnya. "Soo, aku tidak apa-apa. Well.. aku memang sempat kesal tadi. Tapi aku pikir menjadi dancer bukan segala-galanya juga. Kau tau kan aku sudah diterima di Seoul University? Aku rasa menjadi engineer tidak buruk, bahkan aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan appa" jawab Jongin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi guru saja. Aku tidak ingin menjadi perawat. Jika Jongin tidak menjadi dancer, aku rasa aku juga tidak harus menjadi perawat dari siapapun" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut". "Kenapa harus menjadi guru?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung. "Karena mejadi guru tidak akan menyita banyak waktu, apalagi guru taman kanak-kanak. Dengan begitu aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengurus rumah. Dan aku menyukai anak-anak" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat. "Arraseo, kalau begitu tunggu aku di rumah dan rawat anak-anak kita dengan baik. Jangan lupa masak yang enak" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan mencium kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Lihatlah, seorang Do Kyungsoo memanglah matahari. Matahari bagi Kim Jongin. Karena dia datang menggambarkan pelangi setelah badai keras yang mendera.

**-Flashback off-**

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika kereta berhenti, di stasiun dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Senyumnya semakin mengembang karena dia akan segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia keluar sambil menatap langit, melihat apakah hujan masih deras. Dan sepertinya menerobos hujan bukanlah hal yang buruk saat ini.

**-Kyungsoo POV-**

Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatku kawatir. Bagaimana tidak, aku mencoba menghubunginya sebanyak 25 kali pagi ini dan tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Pesan yang ku kirim juga tidak dia balas. Akhirnya aku menelpon ke rumahnya, yang dijawab oleh Ryeowok eomma- eomma Jongin, bahwa dia telah berangkat pagi sekali dan belum sempat sarapan. Yang benar saja, padahal aku selalu mengingatkannya untuk sarapan karena sarapan merupakan penunjang aktivitas. Aku bahkan sering membawakannya bekal ke kampus dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Jongin adalah seorang lelaki dengan segudang aktivitas. Seorang calon engineer, dan juga dancer. Aah, dance. Selama 4 tahun aku mengenalnya aku paham bahwa dance adalah cita-citanya, dance adalah jiwanya. Meskipun dia tidak berhasil lolos ke SM Art University, tapi dia tetap aktif di club dance Universitas kami.

Aku ingat bagaimana awal perjumpaan kami di tingkat pertama Senior High School. Dia adalah namja yang tampan, sedikit pendiam walau tidak seperti Sehun si pokercafe sahabatnya itu. Kebetulan kami sekelas, dan Sehun menyukai Luhan sahabatku. Sejak itulah kami mulai dekat karena duo HunHan itu selalu mengajak kami dalam kencan mereka, sebenarnya karena mereka masih sama-sama malu mungkin. Tapi kisa percintaan kami tidak semulus itu. Meskipun sudah dekat, baik aku maupun Jongin tidak ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan kami. Mungkin takut jika nantinya persahabatan kami akan rusak, haha. Jongin adalah pria yang tampan, dan sangat populer. Banyak gadis yang menyukai, dan dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang memiliki keberanian seperti itu. Sedangkan aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang suka sekali berkutat dengan buku-buku dan dapur.

Dan hari yang sangat aku ingat adalah ketika Jongin menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Saat itu kami akan naik ke tingkat tiga. Jongin menyatakan perasaannya setelah team basket sekolah kami meraih kejuaraan dalam turnament basket antar Senior High School, oh aku lupa mengatakan kalau kekasih ku ini juga atlet basket kebanggaan sekolah. Well, benar-benar seorang namja yang sempurna bukan? Walaupun banyak orang yang tidak tau bahwa lelaki yang terlihat dewasa ini sebenarnya sangat manja.

Tok .. tok.. tok..

Sepertinya ada tamu, aku harus membukakan pintu.

**-Kyungsoo POV End-**

"Jongin, kau sudah sampai?" tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah lelah kekasihnya tersebut dan bajunya yang basah. "Sebaiknya kau masuk dan ganti baju, akan ku ambilkan baju Suho oppa" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sambil menarik tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**Ruang makan keluarga Do**

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang makan sambil bercerita tentang betapa buruknya hari ini. Kekasihnya ini, jika sudah berhadapan dengannya pasti menjadi sangat manja. Suatu sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan image seorang Kim Jongin yang cool. Tapi bagaimana pun Jongin, Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintainya.

"Sudahlah Jongin, jangan banyak mengeluh. Tugas itu masih bisa dikerjakan lagi kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan Jongin. "Tapi baby, tetap saja itu akan menyita waktuku kau tahu" balas Jongin. Jongin memang selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis seperti baby, love, chagiya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih memanggilnya dengan nama saja, kecuali jika harus merayu Jongin yang sedang ngambek. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana masakanku hari ini? Ini resep baru, aku mendapatkannya dari internet. Tentu saja dengan modifikasi di sana sini" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. "Seperti biasa, selalu yang terbaik chagi. Ah.. aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah gambar, rumah dan matahari yang diberikan oleh Baekki.

"Kau tahu, tadi saat di kereta aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis. Tapi dia aneh chagi. Dia bertingkah kekanakan. Lalu dia menunjukkan padaku gambar ini sambil berkata bahwa rumah bukanlah suatu tempat, tapi rumah adalah dimana kita mendapatkan banyak cinta. Dia juga bilang bahwa setelah hujan yang deras matahari pasti akan datang dan menghias langit dengan pelangi" kata Jongin dengan semangat. "Lalu?" kata Kyungsoo dengan memandang Jongin lembut, dia sangat senang ketika Jongin menceritakan sesuatu dengan antusias. "Lalu datanglah seorang namja tampan yang sangat tinggi, dia bilang dia adalah kekasih gadis itu. Dia menceritakan bahwa gadis itu telah kehilangan ayahnya, dan ibunya mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah kecelakaan yang membuatnya trauta dan bertingkah kekanakan. Kasian sekali bukan" suara Jongin melirih di akhir kalimat. "Tapi gadis itu berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia sangat bahagia, karena Chanyeol- kekasihnya akan selalu datang sebagai matahari yang menyinari harinya" Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Dia bilang bahwa aku harus menemukan matahari ku chagi. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencari karena aku telah memilikinya dari dulu" Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Seberapa banyak masalah sulit yang ku hadapi, tidak peduli aku telah sering mengabaikanmu, tapi kau selalu ada untukku. Kau seolah menjadi rumah tempatku pulang ketika aku lelah dengan semuanya. Kau juga menjadi matahari yang selalu menyinari hariku, yang mencerahkannya setelah hujan deras. Aku sangat mencintaimu baby. Saranghae" Jongin mengakhirinya dengan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku juga, sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin" hanya jawaban singkat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Jongin tidak membutuhkan banyak kata cinta dari Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo memberinya lebih dari itu. Kyungsoo adalah segalanya bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah oksigen, Kyungsoo adalah air. Kyungsoo adalah rumah tempatnya pulang, dan dia pula matahari yang menyinari hidup seorang Kim Jongin.

Apa ini ? Tunjuk story di atas. Ehm, maaf agak cheesy. Tapi saya adalah penganut aliran Kaisoo romance. Hehehe. Masalah tugas-ragum-yang-menyebalkan itu sebenarnya curhatan pribadi saya sih. Mungkin juga banyak yang tidak tau, saya maklum *sigh*

Karena ini ff pertama saya, mohon review kritik dan saran. Tapi tolong jangan bash saya karena saya juga masih belajar. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini. Mungkin ff ini hanya ff abal-abal yang tercipta karena si Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu menari-nari di dalam otak saya.

Last, review please. Gomawo ^^ *bow bareng KaiSoo*


End file.
